


Where No One Has Fought Before

by WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: На «Энтерпрайз-Д» обнаруживается неизвестный пассажир.





	Where No One Has Fought Before

**Author's Note:**

> mirror!AU, спойлеры к 1х06 TNG “Where No One Has Gone Before”. Ретеллинг 1х06 TNG “Where No One Has Gone Before”, автор вдохновлялся работами по mirror!TNG из выкладок команды Star Trek на ФБ-2016; вопрос об использовании идей с автором текстов урегулирован.

Возможно, Логана следовало оставить в живых. Или хотя бы нашпиговать его механической начинкой, чтобы потом управлять им в инженерном отделении дистанционно. Но сделка с Крашерами уже давно была совершена. И отменить её Джорди не смог бы при всём желании.  
Пока же ему приходилось перемещаться из инженерного на мостик и обратно каждый раз, как только происходило что-то более или менее серьёзное. В особенности, если мимо пролетал вулканский патруль.

«Энтерпрайз-Д» курсировала вдоль границ Империи, стараясь держаться нейтральной зоны. Да, в руках у людей находился самый мощный корабль государства. Но он был один, и против двух-трёх представителей своего же класса ему бы уже пришлось тяжело. Об атаке на клингон-кардассианские силы речи не велось и подавно.

Нет. Пока не появилось ощутимого технологического преимущества, не следовало даже пытаться ни на кого нападать.

И пока оно не появилось — Джорди постоянно находился в зоне риска.

Людей на корабле не хватало. Но конкуренции за место это не отменяло. Терранцы никогда не переставали бороться. Весь смысл их существования и был в этой борьбе.

Пока Джорди держался в тени Логана, это не ощущалось так сильно. Но как только он полностью подчинил инженерное отделение себе, конкуренция обострилась. Ему стали наступать на пятки.

— Капитан Пикард, разрешение на вход, — послышалось со стороны турболифта. Уверенный, но ещё совсем молодой голос. Крашер. Его главный конкурент.

И, по иронии судьбы, единственный, от которого Джорди не мог избавиться. Не простила бы уже доктор Крашер. А что могло произойти с любым терранцем, который посмеет перейти ей дорогу, Джорди даже предполагать не хотел. Вряд ли в кровожадности она уступала сыну.

А её сын всего лишь несколько дней назад превратил предшественника Джорди сначала в отбивную, а потом — в стену для граффити. Пока время вступать с ним в открытую конфронтацию не пришло.

Пока он был полезен.

— Цель?

— Личный разговор с лейтенант-коммандером Джорди Ла Форжем, капитан. Красный код.

— Разрешение дано.

Крашер почти выскочил из турболифта. Быстрым шагом миновав половину мостика, он подошёл к Джорди.

— Энсин?

— У нас пассажир, — прошептал Крашер.

— Что? Я приказал проверить документы сразу после того, как ты вступил в должность. И твой доклад лежит у меня на столе.

— А ты думаешь, что я просто так не пошёл сразу к нему?

Конечно. Такого промаха Джорди никто бы не простил. Понижение в должности за то, что в одном из наиболее важных отсеков корабля оказался чужак, было неминуемым. Крашер не преминул бы воспользоваться подобным.

Мысли о том, что тот на секунду бы задумался о недостатке собственной компетенции, Джорди не допускал.

Крашер учился слишком быстро. Джорди не слишком радовало, что его профиль стал основной сферой интересов Крашера. 

— Кто?

— Компьютер, вывести на экран файл «Крашер, двадцать четыре». 

Появились схематические записи, судя по всему, сделанные пару минут назад.

Косински (имя? Планета происхождения? Гибрид, человек, морф?)

Рядовой (с его слов, база подтверждает)

На службе с 41153.7

Статус: б/з (бортжурналы?)

Заключённый с 41129.7 (совсем недавно, наверняка даже в базы не успели вбить) 

Причина заключения: террористическая деятельность (подробнее? Какой терроризм, где?)

Аномалий не зафиксировано, кроме того, что он появился здесь вообще.

— Он есть в базах данных у гоблинов?

— Есть. И всё, что о нём известно, я уже вынес сюда. И это не самое странное. Я проверил журнал доктора, и там его тоже нет. Даже если предположить, что он был абсолютно здоров, его бы внесли в список в начале полёта. 

В объединённом кабинете глав медицинской службы стоял отдельный сервер, освобождённый, по их настоянию, от обязательной синхронизации с бортовым компьютером корабля. Сегодня это начало приносить плоды.

Можно было бы допустить мысль, что доктор Крашер не внесла Косински в список по невнимательности. Но за ней ходили и перепроверяли вулканцы, которые почти никогда не ошибались.

— Господин Ла Форж, — раздался у Джорди в коммуникаторе незнакомый голос.

— Ла Форж на связи.

— Говорит рядовой Косински. Позволите обратиться?

— Не задерживайте, рядовой.

— Я изучил наш двигатель... Мне кажется, остроухие упустили некоторые возможности для его... улучшения... взглянете на чертёж?

— Ждите в инженерном, рядовой. Конец связи.

— Он что? — переспросил Крашер.

— Хочет улучшить наш двигатель. Сообщи капитану. 

— А если он действительно что-то придумал?

— Хочешь забрать всё это себе, Уэсли?

— Хочу себя обезопасить. Джорди, если у нас появился кто-то, кто может обмануть бортовой компьютер, соображает быстрее меня и разбирается в двигателе лучше тебя, нам обоим не сидеть в наших креслах.

— Иди в инженерное и узнай, чего он хочет. 

— Чтобы ты сообщил капитану об изобретении нового типа двигателя, пока я буду делать грязную работу? Нет, Джорди, — осклабился Крашер, — ты пойдёшь со мной.

— Если мы пойдём вместе, он сам догадается. Уэсли, ты не настолько умнее нас, как тебе хотелось бы думать.

— Можешь держать коммуникатор включённым. Так мы оба будем спокойны, — предложил Крашер. — Но если ты его выключишь, я вернусь сюда. И сдам тебя. Не ему, — он аккуратно кивнул в сторону Пикарда, — а матери. Договорились?

— Договорились, — процедил Джорди.

Он не мог даже отпустить шутку про то, что Крашер прятался за спиной у матери. Не потому, что рано или поздно ей бы об этом донесли, а потому, что Крашер этого не делал. Он использовал свою мать как главное оружие.

***

Около двадцати минут Джорди слушал сначала звуки турболифта, затем разговор Крашера и Косински под аккомпанемент шума двигателя в инженерном. И с каждым следующим мигом поражался всё сильнее.

Откуда Косински взялся? Почему не помогал людям до этого? Ведь его идеи могли привести человечество в новую эру космических перелётов, а вместе с ней — и в новую эпоху могущества, возможно, даже межгалактического. И эти же идеи просто так прозябали? Чего он ждал?

Джорди понимал, о чём шла речь. Об очень простых принципах, изложенных в крайне сложной механике. Без единого изъяна. Работавший на бортовом компьютере логический аппарат, построенный на томасовой логике и аксиоматической алгебре (раннее средневековье Земли, но величайший скачок для гоблинов), успел сформулировать целый ряд теорий. И всё это сводилось к одному — потоку времени.

Путешествия в прошлые эпохи на звёздной тяге остались позади. Крашер и Косински в своих рассуждениях вплотную подбирались к образу действия Стража Вечности. Причём даже Крашер (следовало отдать должное: гадёныш был очень умён) к концу разговора стал задавать много уточняющих вопросов. А вскоре отошёл от Косински на несколько шагов и прошептал:

— Ты всё слышал. 

— Что предлагаешь делать?

— Докладывай Пикарду. С Косински справиться мы всегда успеем. Но его двигатель нам нужен. 

— Принял, — Джорди выключил коммуникатор и, встав, развернулся, вытянувшись по струнке. — Капитан, сообщение чёрного уровня.

***

Человечество изменилось.

В былые времена его юности все здесь присутствующие уже несколько раз вцепились бы друг другу в глотки в лифте — своими или чужими руками, но сейчас лишь обозлённо смотрели друг на друга.

Правление императора Спока изменило всех.

Никуда не делись интриги — Маккой лично успел прирезать одного из медбратьев, попытавшегося взломать их с Крашер сервер и извлечь оттуда какую-то личную информацию. Каждый по-прежнему был готов вонзить нож в спину другому. Смерть Логана это подтвердила.

Однако проявилась часть того, другого мира, из которого к ним попал «Дефайант», и после путешествия, в котором капитан Кирк был убит. Терранцы «Энтерпрайз-Д» теперь несли знамя всего человечества и понимали, как многое зависело от них.

Самый развитый вид оказался под угрозой исчезновения, и не приведи Цезарь его лучших представителей только усугубить ситуацию.

Каждый из них стремился к высшему могуществу — но, впервые в истории, достичь его они могли, лишь объединив усилия. Вековой естественный отбор, заключавшийся в постоянной борьбе, привёл к своей высшей точке. 

И тем, кто в ней находился, предстояло бороться за место любыми средствами. Даже главным врагом эволюции индивида. Сражением вместе.

— Я согласен, капитан Пикард. Согласен с ним, — Маккой, запахнув чёрный плащ, поднялся с кресла. — Но мне не нравится этот Косински. Построит он нам двигатель, а что дальше? Может, у него карманная танталова машина, и он нас всех держит на прицеле?

— И вы думаете, он бы ей не воспользовался? — поднял голову Райкер.

— Я думаю, Райкер, что он ждёт, пока мы окажемся у него в руках. С двигателем, построенным им. Потому что только Косински знает...

— Как его построить, доктор. Как его обслуживать и как управлять кораблём, мы уже поняли, — встрял Джорди. 

— Насколько вы в этом уверены? — Маккой резко развернулся к нему.

— Томасова истина, — делая вид, что ему скучно, произнёс Лор, развалившийся в кресле, — доктор Маккой, вы же умнее среднестатистического человека. Вы видите, что там нет нарушений в логике операций.

— Логика, как выяснилось, помогает не всегда.

— Человеческое мышление то...

— Замолчали, — громко прервал их Пикард. — Энсин Крашер, лейтенант-коммандер ла Форж, приказ о модернизации двигателя исполнить немедленно. Лейтенант-коммандер Лор, Косински ваш. Лейтенант Яр, в инженерное и будьте готовы к чему угодно. Все остальные — по местам.

Маккой, пожав плечами, направился в медицинский отсек, периодически оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Люди действительно стали работать вместе. Крашер и Ла Форж, живи они лет на сто раньше, сначала выпытали бы всё из Косински и убили его, а затем принялись друг за друга. И лишь победитель сообщил бы о новом двигателе (возможном уже только в теории) капитану.

Но сейчас они отложили устранение конкурента на потом. Крашер и Ла Форж собирались сделать всю грязную работу чужими руками. А потом пожинать плоды. До определённого времени — вместе.

Люди стали умнее. 

И именно поэтому от привычки оглядываться по сторонам и следить за всеми вокруг Маккой избавляться не собирался.

***

Таша стояла в тени, издалека смотря на варп-ядро. Вдалеке раздавались голоса Крашера, Ла Форжа и Косински. 

Угрозы ничего не предвещало.

Косински, что-то объясняя, активно и увлечённо жестикулировал. Смотрел он только вперёд и чуть вверх, не поворачивая головой и даже не отводя глаз. Непростительная невнимательность и потрясающая увлечённость.

Ещё он ни разу не коснулся своей формы, не поводил ногой из стороны в сторону, не наклонился. Никакого оружия, кроме полагавшегося всем на корабле фазера, Таша на нём не заметила.

Даже спрятанного: её обострённое зрение позволяло видеть малейшие неровности на одежде или обуви, выдававшие, например, нож в сапоге — след глубокой древности, который иногда оказывался полезным.

Даже ей пытались им угрожать в первые дни. После нескольких сломанных рук, конечно, перестали. Но пытались.

Сердцебиение Косински отсюда услышать она не могла, лишь видеть, как учащённо он дышал. Знак волнения — но, скорее, за разработку, чем за судьбу.

Косински не был человеком. Во всяком случае, настоящим терранцем. При этом он искренне хотел им помочь. Самоуничижение и полное отсутствие стремления к личной выгоде. Долго здесь не проживёт.

Обсуждение закончилось быстро. И столь же быстро Косински принялся за работу. 

— Капитан Пикард, мы приступаем, — доложил Крашер, словно увидев, что она потянулась к коммуникатору.

Таше казалось, что он провёл на службе у остроухих больше, чем она сама, с тех пор, как он и доктор Крашер впервые стали осматривать заключённых на «Энтерпрайз-Д». Потом, когда она увидела его личное дело, оказалось, что была недалека от правды. Он поступил в вулканскую академию в одиннадцать, а к пятнадцати уже получил диплом с отличием и должность помощника младшего медика. Для терранца это казалось невозможным.

И Крашеру это удалось. Даже несмотря на то, что на него несколько раз падало подозрение в убийстве сокурсников, и из-за этого он оказывался в карцере на неделю. Вряд ли с таким стоило враждовать в открытую. Таша пока и не стремилась. На должности одного из помощников в инженерном он не представлял никакой угрозы.

Проходили часы, мышцы на ногах Таши стали затекать, но она по-прежнему стояла недвижимо, ожидая, пока работа закончится. 

Был уже конец смены, когда Ла Форж сообщил Пикарду.

— Готово, капитан.

— Тестовое испытание. Превысить варп-девять. Сохранять текущий курс.

— Варп-десять, — доложил Джорди уже через несколько минут.

— Сбросить скорость до варп-восемь.

— Всё в порядке. 

— До цели?

— Мы на краю Галактики, капитан. Дельта-квадрант. До цели несколько лет на варп-девять.

— Возвращаемся. Максимальная скорость.

— Капитан, варп-одиннадцать, — громко заговорил Крашер, — в двигателе неисправность.

Таша незамедлительно выхватила фазер и вышла из своего укрытия, направляя оружие на Косински.

— Энсин, лейтенант-коммандер, вы можете исправить это?

— Он будет нам полезен, лейтенант, — Ла Форж выставил руку вперёд. 

— Тогда решать капитану, — произнесла она и отступила, по-прежнему держа Косински на прицеле.

***

— Варп-восемнадцать, — прошептал Ла Форж. — Невероятно.

— Невероятно не значит невозможно.

— Я помню Паламу, энсин.

Уэсли едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Это не приближает нас к разгадке.

— Мы входим в опасное пространство, — пробормотал Косински.

— Объяснитесь, рядовой, — гаркнул Пикард.

— Это граница Вселенной. Позади неё — Бейонд, место, где заканчивается привычное вам трёхмерное пространство.

— Вам?

— Терранцам, вулканцам, андорианцам, клингонам. Мы же в нём живём.

— То есть, рядовой, вы подтверждаете, что, являясь нетерранцем, проникли на этот корабль с целью устроить диверсию?

— Моей целью было проверить человечество. У вас пока ещё есть шанс.

Уэсли поднял голову.

Такого от нетерранцев он не слышал с тех самых пор, как он в последний раз демонстрировал в Академии, что с ним связываться не стоило. Это было во времена последних экзаменов и ожесточённой полемики о томасовой логике в трактатах Сунь Цзы. Полемики не столько с профессорами, сколько с собственной матерью.

Никто и никогда не заставлял его работать тяжелее и дольше, чем она. Он до сих пор помнил сказанное ему, тогда ещё пятилетнему ребёнку: «Никто не придёт и не защитит тебя, если ты не покажешь себя достойным этого. Даже я, Уэсли. Особенно я». 

Он старался. В старшей школе, в которую он поступил со второго раза в семь лет только потому, что в первый его, как обычного терранца, не допустили до сдачи экзаменов экстерном, была восьмибалльная система оценок. Обычно вулканцы считали, что средних пяти для терранца достаточно. Уэсли сдавал на восемь всё, хотя от него требовали знания на девять. Просто потому, что мать громила его ответ, если он не дотягивал хотя бы до шатких одиннадцати.

Тяжелее всего оказалась не схватка с преподавателями в спорах о, например, уместности применения геометрии Эйлера вместо вулканской в той или иной задаче. К такому мать могла его подготовить. 

Но это не могло избавить его от постоянных комментариев в адрес его происхождения. Конечно, про его отца, убитого мятежника, узнали быстро. Уэсли терпел и то, и другое. Мать строго наказывала ему не обращать внимания на это, как и на всё, что говорили о ней. 

Он справлялся, пока его не начали намеренно провоцировать на драки. Это было время, когда он окончательно перестал верить, что вулканцы достойны чего-либо, кроме самой грязной работы на самых отдалённых от Терры планетах. Провозглашая примат логики, они вместе с тем уничтожали любой след иного образа мышления. Они ждали момента, чтобы заставить Уэсли проявить эмоции — и гнев, как самую сильную из них.

В один момент он едва успел увернуться от вулканского захвата по дороге домой. С трудом отбившись, он больше не выходил из дома без газового баллончика, начинённого ядом плюющейся кобры, и ампулы с ядом. Двух трупов хватило, чтобы его перестали трогать. А самостоятельно изготовленные щитки для шеи и ключиц защитили его от внезапных ударов сзади.

И вот теперь кто-то смел снова проверять его.

Уэсли улыбнулся.

Пусть попробуют.

— Мы должны улететь отсюда, — произнёс Косински.

— Мы должны, — донёсся из-за спины Пикарда голос Райкера. — А вот должны ли вы, Косински, это большой вопрос.

— Капитан, — раздался голос Лора, — я обнаружил дату изменений в базе данных. 

— Доложить.

— Послезавтра.

— Что?

— Само время здесь искажается, — проговорил Косински.

Будто в подтверждение послышались голоса:

— Беверли!

— Уильям...

— Жан-Люк.

— Боунз, этот гоблин...

— Мой муж, — проговорила мать.

Райкер с Трой переглянулись. Пикард посмотрел по сторонам. Маккой начал стучать ногой.

— Вы допустили ошибку. Вы знаете, как её исправить?

— Не знаю. Я могу вернуть всё назад. Но мне понадобится помощь. Энсин Крашер, я могу попросить вас?

Уэсли увидел в руках матери шприц. Он знал, что будет, если с ним что-то случится. Едва заметно кивнув ей, он произнёс:

— Что от меня требуется?

— Вообразить последнее безопасное место, где находился ваш корабль.

— Компьютер, проекция сектора «Т» Пустошей.

Уэсли вгляделся в огромное скопление протозвёздного газа, мгновенно запоминая и составляя в уме образ его середины. Тяжелее всего оказалось точно установить количество и расположение звёзд на небе: Уэсли релятивной астрогеографией с первого курса Академии не занимался, и тогда ему едва удалось ответить матери так, чтобы она была довольна. Даже несмотря на то, как он старался — почти в первый раз в своей жизни.

Наконец, когда перед глазами начали летать самые настоящие пылинки, в голове раздался голос Косински:

— Опишите мне.

Что он делал в его голове?

— Мы все в вашей голове, энсин.

Уэсли начал со знакомых ориентиров — вроде Бетельгейзе и Арктура. Затем перешёл на относительное расположение менее заметных объектов — Солнца, туманности Андромеды, М33. И постепенно описал всё звёздное небо, после чего, распахнув глаза, увидел, что стоит на маленькой платформе посреди белого пространства.

— Энсин, — произнёс стоявший рядом Косински. Он резко изменился, его фигура вытянулась, — сосредоточьтесь. Поместите «Энтерпрайз-Д» в эту картину.

Уэсли последовал его примеру.

— А теперь думайте об этом.

Уэсли почувствовал, как заболела голова. 

Красные полосы с жёлто-белыми пятнами проносились перед глазами. Звёзды, галактики, скопления, чёрные дыры, луны, планеты. И где-то впереди уже виднелся Млечный путь. Постепенно Уэсли прорисовывал членов команды на тех местах, где привык видеть их. В первую очередь мать, затем — себя, только потом — всех остальных. И наконец, речь до шла до Ко...

— Компьютер, — открыл он глаза, озарённый пришедший к нему мыслью. — Сканировать рядового Косински.

— Сканирование завершено.

— Вывести на экран, — прошептал Уэсли, а затем схватился за фазер.

— Энсин, зачем вы выходите? Мы же ещё не... 

Сверкнул выстрел.

***

Беверли заполняла последний отчёт за смену — о смерти рядового Косински в результате несчастного случая с варп-ядром.

Раздался стук.

— Доктор Крашер, разрешите?

— Заходите, энсин.

Уэсли проскользнул внутрь, плотно закрывая за собой дверь.

— Я почти разочарована, Уэсли, — она поднялась и подошла прямо к нему. — И надеюсь, что у тебя есть, чем меня порадовать.

— Я не дал ни одного повода. Что произошло?

— Только попробуй повысить тон, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Он моргнул.

— Прости. Что произошло?

— У нас нет этого двигателя. Косински мёртв и унёс свои тайны в могилу. Ты доказал свою некомпетентность, не сумев воспользоваться им — замолчи, когда я говорю, — она не хотела слушать его оправдания, тем более, если он собирался её перебить. — Не только капитану Пикарду, мне тоже.

— Капитану Пикарду, — улыбнулся Уэсли, — необязательно знать границы моей компетентности. 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Беверли усмехнулась. Если он всё-таки что-то узнал, то она имела полное право гордиться актёрскими способностями своего сына. Он сумел обмануть даже её.

— Пока я возвращал нас всех назад, — ответил Уэсли, — я заглянул в голову к Косински. У него там есть маленький орган, который отвечает за восприятие времени. И я решил, что мне пригодится такой же. 

— Продолжай.

— Сделать это оказалось нетрудно. Меня ограничивало только моё воображение.

— И что теперь?

— Я вижу время. И могу путешествовать в нём. Косински и его раса, насколько я понял, способны на кое-что большее.

— Ты научишься этому кое-чему большему? — теперь она узнавала своего сына.

— Научусь, — он улыбнулся. Беверли догадывалась, что это должно было выглядеть обворожительно, но она видела лишь преданно оскалившегося зверя. И нисколько на это не жаловалась. — Мы ещё на шаг ближе к трону.

— Я рада, — сухо бросила она, давая понять, что ей нужен не шаг, а скачок.

— Ты больше не разочарована?

— Я почти тобой горжусь, — поощрить его всё же стоило.

— Это честь. Моя Императрица, — прошептал он, касаясь её лба своим.

Сегодня Беверли позволила ему поцеловать её ладонь.  



End file.
